Joyeux Anniversaire
by angelinadelacour
Summary: One shot HPDM: Draco compte sauver son couple en perte de vitesse avec un cadeau tout à fait spécial que lui ont fourni les jumeaux weasley....


Auteur : Angelina Delacour

Titre : Joyeux Anniversaire

Rating : R très fortement citronné ! vous êtes avertis !

Résumé : Au bout de plus de 5 ans de mariage, le couple Malfoy-Potter semble en perte de vitesse. A l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Harry, Drago compte bien sur son 'cadeau' pour relancer son couple.

Joyeux anniversaire 

Drago remua une fois de plus sur le canapé en regardant sa montre pour la 25ème fois de la soirée. Elle affichait cinq minutes de plus que la dernière fois. Il soupira d'impatience. Blaise, prenant cela pour réaction face à ses propos sur les problèmes du ministère de la défense magique, continua de plus belle son discours. Drago n'en avait rien à faire, il avait d'autres préoccupations autrement plus importantes que la pile de dossiers interminable de son fidèle ami.

Cette soirée était très spéciale, soirée qu'il attendait depuis plus d'un mois. Plus le moment approchait et plus il se sentait nerveux et impatient. Il voulait que tout se passe pour le mieux. Car en cette soirée du 31 juillet, le blond allait tenter de donner une bouffée d'air frais à son couple et pas d'une manière que l'on pourrait qualifier de morale.

Il avait besoin de bouger un peu, l'heure tournait et il n'arrivait pas à canaliser sa nervosité.

- Tu m'excuses un moment, Blaise, je vais voir si Harry n'a pas besoin de mon aide.

- Bien sur. Va jouer au prince charmant, Dray chéri.

Drago lui envoya un regard d'avertissement, en pure perte. Blaise savait parfaitement qu'il détestait les petits surnoms débiles sauf s'ils sortaient de la bouche de Harry. Le blond se dirigea vers son mari qui papotait joyeusement avec Ron et Hermione, ses inséparables amis, et leurs deux adorables têtes rousses de 5 ans. Joanne et Kevin étaient des faux jumeaux et ils suivaient d'un peu trop près, au goût de leurs parents, les traces de leurs oncles facétieux.

Il arriva vers eux et réceptionna vivement les deux tornades qui s'étaient jetées dans ses bras :

- Dites-moi les enfants, si vous alliez voir mon ami Blaise là-bas, il craint très fortement les chatouilles et je crois qu'il a besoin d'un peu de compagnie.

Après un clin d'œil complice, il les laissa filer et se retourna vers le trio entre les regards amusés de Ron et Harry et celui exaspéré de Hermione.

- Tu ne devrais pas les encourager, Draco ! Le réprimanda-t-elle.

- Mais voyons, je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Et Blaise a besoin de se changer les idées.

Déjà, on pouvait entendre, les cris de protestation dudit Blaise, qui quémandait une trêve que les deux diablotins n'étaient visiblement pas prêts à lui accorder. Hermione soupira et entraîna son rouquin de mari vers les cris pour stopper le massacre.

Drago se rapprocha de son petit brun préféré et lui déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

- Tout se passe comme tu veux, chéri ?

- Oui, je crois qu'on ne peut pas rêver meilleur anniversaire pour ses 30 ans.

- Oh !Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as raison, répondit énigmatiquement le blond en plongeant son doigt dans la crème du gâteau d'anniversaire, avant de le porter à ses lèvres de façon gourmande.

- Drago !! Il n'est pas pour tout de suite, nous devons le manger à minuit, tu peux bien attendre 10 minutes ! Protesta vivement Harry en donnant un coup sur l'épaule de son intenable mari.

Harry ne comprenait pas son comportement. Bien sur, il était gentil et prévenant, mais ces derniers temps, il était ailleurs comme si quelque chose le tracassait ou qu'il complotait dans son dos. Quelques fois, après avoir fixé Harry pendant de longues minutes, il sortait brusquement de la pièce pour ressurgir quelques minutes plus tard, une moue contrariée sur les lèvres. Et le pire de tout, ils ne s'étaient pas touchés depuis des semaines. A chaque fois que Harry amorçait quelque chose, Drago prenait un prétexte quelconque pour qu'ils n'aillent pas plus loin. L'ex-griffondor et accessoirement Sauveur du Monde était vraiment très inquiet pour son mariage. Dans ces pires moments d'angoisses, il se demandait même si Drago en voyait pas quelqu'un d'autre.

Il avait pourtant discuté avec lui de cette routine mortelle qui s'était installée entre eux depuis quelques mois, et depuis les choses étaient de pire en pire. Il s'était résolu à lui parler sérieusement après son anniversaire s'il n'y avait eu aucun changement dans le comportement de son époux d'ici là.

- N'en fais pas tout un chaudron Harry, ton gâteau ne sera bientôt plus la priorité de la soirée.

- Mais de quoi tu parles…, Par Merlin !

Le silence s'était soudain abattu sur la pièce et pour cause, tout le monde s'était endormi sur place, à part eux deux. Harry poussa un cri :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrive?

- Rien de bien méchant, seulement un petit somnifère à retardement assez efficace que j'ai trouvé chez Fred et George. Ils l'ont baptisé la ''Poudre de Belle au Bois Dormant''. C'est une de leur participation à ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

- Quoi ? Mais je ne comprends rien, pourquoi tu les as endormis ? Qu'est-ce que tu… ?!.hmmm !.

Drago barbouilla la bouche d'Harry de crème vanille et lui lécha les lèvres pour le faire taire. Il prit son mari dans ses bras et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers leur chambre tout en continuant sa dégustation. Il lui attrapa les mains amoureusement et les remonta vers la tête du lit. Harry, très heureux d'avoir retrouver le Draco câlin d'antan, ne se douta de rien jusqu'au moment où il entendit deux 'clics' métalliques au-dessus de sa tête suivit d'une sensation de chatouillement sur ses poignets.

Draco se retira et fouilla dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était vite aperçu qu'il était attaché aux barreaux de son lit avec des menottes argentées à plumes noires.

Il tira vainement sur ses liens et tourna la tête vers Draco qui avait posé un objet pas plus grand qu'une puce sur le bureau de leur chambre. Il donna un coup de baguette dessus et l'objet reprit sa taille initiale. C'était une mallette de bonne taille en bois sombre poli où était gravé à la feuille d'or : _Luxury Lust._

Drago, qu'est-ce qui se passe…pourquoi tu m'as attaché ?

Minuit sonna à la pendule du salon.

- Joyeux anniversaire, mon ange, déclara Drago, en ouvrant la mallette et présentant son contenu à la vue de Harry. J'espère que tu apprécieras mon cadeau.

Le brun déglutit en se retenant de pousser un gémissement. Les objets qui s'y trouvaient lui envoyaient des promesses de milles tortures charnelles et langoureuses. De ce genre de tortures qu'on voudrait qu'elles cessent avant d'avoir commencé et paradoxalement qu'elles ne s'arrêtent jamais. Un frisson violent le parcourut alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas à quoi pouvait bien servir la moitié des choses qu'il voyait.

- Pou…pourquoi ? Comment as-tu… ?

Il n'arrivait pas à former de phrases cohérentes tellement son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine. Pourtant Drago comprit ses questions à peines murmurées. Il sortit lentement un long foulard de soie vert émeraude de son rangement, testant la matière par la pulpe de ses doigts.

- Tu te rappelles la discussion que nous avons eue le mois dernier sur notre couple qui s'essoufflait ?

Harry hocha la tête, comment aurait-il pu oublier alors que ce sujet l'obnubilait depuis des semaines.

- J'ai cherché un moyen de nous donner un coup de pouce. Ce sont les jumeaux Weasley qui m'ont donné l'idée en me présentant leur arrière boutique pour _adultes _le mois dernier.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Ils n'étaient pas au courant que Fred et George tenait un _Sex Shop Sorcier_. Il fallait qu'il ait une sérieuse discussion avec ses deux là.

- Je dois dire que j'ai été très impressionné par leur créativité et ne sachant pas quoi prendre, ils m'ont proposé ce coffret sur mesure fourni avec un mode d'emploi tout à fait… _pratique, _je dois bien le dire.

Il tenait à la main un petit livret de velours rouge sang : _Mille et une façon de rendre fou votre partenaire._

- Pour que tout soit parfait, j'ai du faire des sacrifices, je ne devais pas te toucher jusqu'à ton anniversaire pour que le moment soit plus _intense_. L'abstinence est le meilleur des stimulants à ce qu'ils disent. C'était très dur pour moi de résister, j'ai dû me branler plusieurs fois par jour pour ne pas craquer.

Alors tout s'expliquait, pensa Harry, il comprenait mieux le comportement des quatre dernières semaines de son mari, son humeur grognon et sa présence fuyante. Car il était une chose à savoir : Drago Malfoy détestait se masturber en solitaire. Il avait fait un effort énorme pour lui et cette conclusion lui fit chaud au cœur et au corps. Son épiderme le picotait délicieusement.

Drago se rapprocha du lit et embrassa vivement son mari, faisant ainsi passer toute sa frustration accumulée.

- Tu vas redécouvrir le véritable désir, chuchota-t-il, ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Harry eut une dernière vision de son mari avant que tout ne s'assombrisse devant ses yeux. Drago venait de nouer le foulard autour de sa tête. Il secoua un peu la tête comme pour se débarrasser de l'étoffe, perturbé par la perte de vision.

- Ne résiste pas, mon ange. Fais-moi confiance, murmura-t-on au creux de son oreille droite.

Le souffle chaud envoya des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il inspira un grand coup et essaya de se détendre. Il tendit l'oreille pour percevoir les mouvements de Drago à travers la chambre ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Des mains commencèrent par retirer ses chaussures, prenant leur temps pour défaire les lacets. Elles s'en prirent ensuite aux chaussettes, les faisant glisser lentement le long de ses chevilles blanches. Harry retint une plainte, il avait l'impression d'être mis réellement à nu pour la première fois de sa vie et, paradoxalement, d'avoir encore trop de vêtements sur lui. Chose à laquelle Drago remédia de la plus cruelle des façons.

Il faisait glisser chaque étoffe dans une lenteur affolante tout en l'effleurant du bout des doigts, et la torture ne faisait que commencer.

Une fois complètement nu et la peau en feu de n'avoir reçue que de vagues caresses, Harry sentit les mains de Drago exercer une pression sur ses hanches pour qu'il se retourne sur le ventre. Il ne résista pas, mais ne pu s'empêcher de frémir d'anticipation.

Des lèvres douces, accompagnées d'un souffle chaud, déposaient milles baisers voluptueux sur sa nuque, ses épaules, son dos, le creux de ses reins et…

- Oh oui, gémit-il plus fortement lorsque Drago écarta ses cuisses de manière à ce qu'il ait le cul bien cambré.

Avoir les yeux bandés faisait frémir Harry comme une jeune vierge lors de sa nuit de noce. Il ressentait la présence, la chaleur de son mari derrière lui, qui devait arborer un magnifique regard lubrique sur son postérieur offert. Il sentit le lit bouger lorsque Drago le quitta pour farfouiller dans sa mallette à la recherche d'un nouvel instrument de plaisir.

Le lit s'affaissa et Harry sentit les mains de son mari lui écarter les fesses et étaler du gel froid sur son anus douloureux d'inattention.

- Oh, c'est froid !

- T'inquiètes pas, ça va chauffer, murmura Drago au creux de son oreille. Ça fait longtemps que mon dragon n'a pas visité ta caverne chaude et accueillante.

Harry haleta à la métaphore lubrique et tendit un peu plus ses fesses, pensant que sa torture allait prendre fin. Cependant Drago n'en avait pas fini, même s'il devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas se jeter sur le corps offert de son petit brun.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, susurra l'ex-serpentard. Tu as été très méchant et je vais te punir…

- Tu crois pas que tu m'as déjà assez puni…

« Schlack » 

Harry ne put retenir un cri alors que sa fesse droite commençait à chauffer. Drago venait d'utiliser le fouet en cuir qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt.

- Ici, c'est moi qui décide ! Tu parles quand je te le demande et tu jouiras lorsque je te le dirais !

Pour bien appuyer ses dires, il donna un coup cravache sur l'autre fesse d'Harry, qui retint avec peine un gémissement. Toute cette situation l'excitait au plus haut point comme le prouvait son membre dressé, Draco n'avait jamais prit une voix aussi autoritaire durant leurs ébats amoureux et il en était tout émoustillé.

- D'ailleurs, pour que la tentation de jouir sans mon autorisation ne se fasse trop grande, j'ai ici un objet spécial qui va t'aider.

Drago toucha pour la première fois son sexe douloureux et y ajouta une sorte d'anneau qui s'ajusta sur sa peau tendue et sensible.

- Il n'obéit qu'à ma voix. _Vibre._

Harry sursauta et se cambra encore plus alors que l'anneau lui procurait des sensations stupéfiantes mais pas encore assez pour le combler.

- Dragoooooo, _s'il te plait_.

- S'il te plait quoi?

Il n'obtint pas d'autre réponse qu'un gémissement prolongé. Il était ravi, Harry était très réceptif à sa petite surprise d'anniversaire. ( Auteur : tu m'étonnes…) Il décida de passer à l'étape suivante. Il s'empara d'un petit gadget qu'il avait hâte d'essayer sur Harry. Il le glissa profondément dans l'anneau de chair de son amour.

- Tu n'en as fait qu'une bouchée, Amour.

- Qu'est-ce…ah….que c'est…ah…, haleta Harry alors qu'il tentait désespérément de garder l'esprit clair tandis que le plaisir le submergeait.

- C'est un vibromasseur d'intérieur, si je puis dire. (Auteur : Mais quel humour Dray !!). En plus il possède plusieurs vitesses. On teste ?

Avant que Harry n'ait donné de réponse cohérente, il enclencha immédiatement la seconde vitesse sur le boîtier et admira le résultat. Son mari n'avait maintenant plus aucune retenue dans ses cris et ses supplications. Il respirait la luxure et la sensualité, la sueur perlant sur ses muscles fermes. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit vraiment pourquoi il était tombé sous le charme de Harry Potter, il était si passionné …et passionnant. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait besoin de le prendre dans ses bras, d'être peau contre peau avec lui.

Il retira le vibromasseur et le foulard des yeux de son mari. Ce qu'il vit le bouleversa encore plus ; ses pupilles vertes étaient écarquillées par le plaisir et il ne semblait pas du tout savoir où il était. Il détacha alors les menottes aussi et fondit sur les lèvres pulpeuses et martyrisées de l'homme de sa vie.

Lorsque Harry comprit qu'il n'était plus entravé, il jeta ses mains sur le corps crémeux de Drago pour approfondir leur contact corporel. Il enroula ses jambes autour du bassin du serpentard.

- J'en peux plus, Dray, prends-moi, je t'en pris ! Supplia Harry au creux de son oreille entre deux baisers.

- Ok.

Drago s'exécuta, les faisant gémir tous les deux pour la première fois de la soirée. La suite ne fut que gémissements et baisers passionnés.

Drago leur accorda enfin une libération bien méritée et ils s'écroulèrent de fatigue, pleinement satisfaits.

Ils eurent besoins de plusieurs minutes pour recouvrer leur esprit après cet impressionnant orgasme. Ils étaient cependant encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Drago se pencha vers Harry et lui murmura :

- Je t'aime.

Harry le serra encore plus contre lui et ils s'endormirent.

Epilogue 

Les invités n'avaient pas bien compris l'excuse que leur fourni Harry le lendemain matin très tard lorsqu'il était sorti de la chambre pour aller se faire du café alors qu'il ne portait qu'un mince boxer qui ne cachait rien et qu'il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui a prit son pied toute la nuit. Cependant, ils avaient été indulgents, lui avaient souhaité un très 'joyeux anniversaire' et été tous partis.

Il avait quand même eu droit à un clin d'œil de la part de Ron qui lui avait dit que lui aussi aurait aimé avoir d'aussi beau cadeau pour ses 30 ans, avant de recevoir un coup de la part d'Hermione, ce qui avait bien fait rire Harry.

Drago n'émergea que quelques temps après lui, dégoulinant de la douche. Il trouva Harry en train de lire le journal du jour avec une grande tasse de café à la main. Il passa derrière lui et lui déposa un baiser dans le coup.

- Bonjour mon Amour, bien dormi ?

- Merveilleusement. Harry se retourna et lui vola un baiser avant de se replonger dans la lecture de son journal.

Drago un peu désappointé que Harry ne lui saute pas dessus (auteur : il l'a pas déjà assez fait cette nuit ?!), alla se servir lui aussi une tasse de café.

- Dis-moi Dray, demanda Harry sans décoller les yeux de la gazette, ton anniversaire c'est bien dans deux mois ?

- Oui, c'est le 2 novembre. Mais pourquoi tu…

Harry replia son journal et attrapa son manteau.

- Comme ça ! Excuse-moi, je dois aller voir Fred et George…tu sais pour la boutique, on a de la comptabilité à faire, tout ça. Bonne journée, chéri.

La porte se referma derrière lui.

Drago resta planté dans la cuisine, sa tasse de café brûlant à la main. Il était sûr d'avoir entrevu un sourire angélique sur le visage de son mari, un sourire bien trop angélique pour être innocent…

- Oh mon Dieu !

FIN 

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Ceci est dédicacé à tous les gens dont c'est l'anniversaire ! hé hé


End file.
